


City of Oceans

by RacheyRagdoll



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacheyRagdoll/pseuds/RacheyRagdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting back together, Magnus decides to take Alec on a date to the aquarium, but what is the special suprise he has planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Oceans

**So I was in an aquarium with my friend when I mentioned that Malec on a date in an aquarium would be cute so I decided to write a fic! This is also my first ever Malec fic.**

“Can we leave yet?” Alec asked for what seemed to be the tenth time. “We’ve been here for almost two hours now.”  
“Alexander look, I think this one likes me,” Magnus said excitedly, ignoring his boyfriends pleas and pressing his nose against the glass of the aquarium like a five year old outside a candy store.  
“You would think at your age you would have already been to hundreds of aquariums already,” Alec said irritably, his arms folded across his chest.  
“I have,” Magnus replied, turning his cat like eyes towards Alec. “But this is the first time I’ve been with you.”  
Alec blushed and turned his back on Magnus, suddenly seeming very interested in the shoal of rainbow fish. “How did you even manage to get this place to ourselves anyway?” Alec asked, glancing briefly around the empty room they were currently in.  
“Well, being the high Warlock of Brooklyn has it’s advantages,” Magnus grinned mischievously.  
“Ok fine keep your secrets. It wouldn’t be the first time,” Alec pouted.  
“Hey now I thought we were over that,” Magnus said in a hurtful tone.  
“We are I just don’t understand how you do some of the things you do.”  
“Well there’s no fun in telling you all of my secrets is there? There has to be some mystery to the relationship after all. Hey look, turtles,” Magnus said excitedly, running to the next tank while Alec trailed behind. “Alec I want a turtle. We could get a tank in the apartment and then I could take one of these turtles and-”  
“We’re not stealing a turtle Magnus,” Alec said sharply.  
“Not even a little one?” Magnus pouted. “Turtles live a long time it would be the perfect companion for me.”  
“You already have a cat that you forget to feed half the time,” Alec pointed out.  
“I do not forget to feed him,” Magnus argued. “I merely lose track of time sometimes. It happens when you’re as old as I am.”  
“We’re still not getting a turtle,” Alec said firmly.  
“Fine. Hey what about a Nemo?” Magnus asked, moving to the next tank that held a shoal of clown fish.  
“A what?”  
“Finding Nemo. You know, the Disney movie?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Alexander this is unacceptable we are watching that movie as soon as we get back home.”  
“Why have you watched it?” Alec asked curiously.  
“I had some erm, free time. You know, after we broke up.”  
“You mean you sulked and watched movies about a clown fish while you stuffed your face with chocolate?” Alec asked.  
“Something like that,” Magnus said quietly.  
“Just remember who broke up with who,” Alec said teasingly.  
“You know it was the worst decision of my life,” Magnus said sadly.  
“Really? Your whole life?”  
“Well maybe not my whole life. There was this one time in Romania when-”  
“Keep it on a need to know basis,” Alec said, cutting him off.  
“I thought you wanted to know more about my past.”  
“There are certain things that should remain a secret.”  
“But you don’t even know what I was going to say,” Magnus protested.  
“Let’s keep it that way,” Alec replied. “Can we leave now?”  
“I was going to wait until later for this but you leave me with no choice,” Magnus sighed, shaking his head.  
“Wait for what?” Alec asked nervously. Alec was never sure what to expect with Magnus’ “big surprises” They were often quite extravagant and also quite strange. Alec never knew if he was going to enjoy them or not.  
“You’re going to have to wear this,” Magnus said, pulling out a blindfold from thin air.  
“Are you serious?” Alec asked, his eyes fixed on the blindfold in Magnus’ hand, wondering if it was something Magnus had stolen or something that he already owned.  
“Deadly,” Magnus said, moving closer to Alec. “You trust me don’t you?”  
“I- of course,” Alec stuttered. “I just don’t think it’s necessary.”  
“Oh it’s necessary,” Magnus replied, covering Alec’s eyes with the blindfold and securing it behind his head. “Now walk forward,” Magnus instructed, holding onto Alec’s hands and guiding him.  
“Magnus I-”  
“Shh just walk,” Magnus said. “You’ll love it I promise.”  
“I bet you’re getting off on this aren’t you,” Alec grumbled, allowing Magnus to guide him forwards.  
“Of course, who wouldn’t want their boyfriend wearing a blindfold?”  
Alec swore, making his way slowly forward. Having his eyesight taken from him made him feel vulnerable, but this was Magnus that he was with. He was safe.

 

“Magnus what’s going on?” Alec asked, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon hitting his nostrils.  
“You’ll see,” Magnus said, moving behind Alec to untie the blindfold. “Ok, now you can look,” he said, removing it from Alec’s eyes. Alec gasped, looking around the room they were in. Apart from the floor and the wall they were standing next to, the whole room was made of glass. Alec watched in amazement as a hammerhead shark swam over their heads and circled round the room. On the floor there were two sleeping bags surrounded by candles which were emitting blue flames, obviously the work of Magnus himself. They illuminated the room, making everything a shade of turquoise.  
“Your very own City of Glass,” Magnus whispered.  
“Magnus this is- how did you?”  
“Oh so now you’re interested. Five minutes ago you wanted to leave.”  
“Does this mean? Magnus are we sleeping here?” Alec asked, watching as a stingray glided past inches away from them.  
“Well I do have this place booked out until 9am so yes. That is, if you want to?”  
“Of course I want to. Magnus this is amazing.”  
“Well I thought our first official date after becoming a couple again had to be special,” Magnus smiled, watching his boyfriend gaze around in wonderment.  
“You didn’t have to do this. Really I would have been happy just going for a cup of coffee at Java Jones.”  
“My boyfriend doesn’t go on dates to crappy coffee shops, he’s too special for that.”  
“Are you trying to suck up to me?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No I’m just trying to suck-”  
“MAGNUS!” Alec shouted, blushing and turning away.  
“What? It’s not like we’ve never-”  
“Shut up,” Alec said, avoiding eye contact with the Warlock.  
“Do you want to lay down?” Magnus asked, changing the subject to avoid embarrassing Alec further.  
“What? Oh, sure,” Alec said, placing himself on one of the sleeping bags and laying down. “Erm aren’t you going to lay with me? I feel a bit stupid doing it by myself.”  
“That was the whole point,” Magnus chuckled, causing Alec to swear at him.  
“Language Alexander,” Magnus teased, stretching himself out on the remaining sleeping bag like a cat.  
“You know I’m not going to be able to sleep right?” Alec asked, gazing intently at the sharks swimming above him.  
“Of course not,” Magnus smiled, leaning on one elbow and looking over at the Shadowhunter. “What would be the fun in that?”  
“I suppose you’ll be wanting something in return for this?” Alec asked.  
“Alexander Lightwood I am shocked,” Magnus said. “I did this to ensure your happiness.”  
“But why would you do this for me? No one has ever done something so amazing for me before.”  
“Because you are my Alec,” Magnus said simply.  
“You care about me that much?” Alec asked, tears stinging his eyes.  
“Of course.,” Magnus replied, taking Alec’s hand in his. “Alec, I promise you I will always do everything in my power to make you happy. I know I’ve hurt you in the past but I will spend every day trying to make it up to you.”  
“Magnus-” Alec started, but was immediately cut off by Magnus pressing his lips hard against his. Alec gasped, wrapping his arms around Magnus and pulling him deeper into the kiss. With everything that had been going on recently, Alec had not had much time to focus on getting his relationship with Magnus back to how it was before they had broken up, back to how it was meant to be. Magnus slowly pulled away from the kiss, much to Alec’s disappointment. Alec wished it could all last forever. The aquarium, the candles, but most of all Magnus. His Magnus.

 

“I hope you can forgive me one day,” Magnus whispered, pressing a kiss to Alec’s forehead.  
“Forgive you for what?”  
“For hurting you so badly. I had no idea how upset you would be after I- you know.”  
“Of course I was going to be upset you were my first ever boyfriend. The first person I had ever fallen in love with.”  
“What about Jace?” Magnus teased.  
“I never loved Jace I just- wait how do you know about that?”  
“Who doesn’t know about that?”  
“I didn’t- Jace is my parabatai of course I wasn’t in love with him,” Alec said, slightly flustered.  
“Or maybe you were. I never thought you would be one for breaking the rules.”  
“Oh come on you know I’ve gone against the Clave more times than I care to remember,” Alec said, rolling his eyes.  
“You were so innocent when I first met you,” Magnus sighed, running his hand through Alec’s dark hair absent mindedly.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I think I have brought the worst out in you Alexander. The drinking, the swearing. It all started after I took you to that Downworlder club that one time.”  
“It did not,” Alec argued, looking away from Magnus to watch the leopard shark swimming over their heads.  
“You’re right.” Magnus agreed cheerfully. “It started after that one time when you came over while I was wearing a cat onsie and then later we went into the bedroom and-”  
“That never happened!” Alec said, sounding horrified. “I don’t know what weird kinky things you dream about but I’ve never seen you wearing a cat onsie.”  
“Oh well, that’s something for us to try out,” Magnus said, winking at Alec.  
“Can we just go to sleep?” Alec asked, blushing and turning to watch the opposite wall.  
“I thought you didn’t want to sleep,” Magnus replied, wrapping his arms round Alec from behind and holding him close.  
“I wanted to stay awake and watch the fish but you seem to have other ideas,” Alec said, turning round in Magnus’ arms to face him.  
“Me? I would never.”  
“You expect me to believe that?”  
“It was worth a shot,” Magnus said, kissing Alec on the nose. “Go to sleep.”  
“What if a shark tries to eat me?” Alec teased.  
“Then I’ll punch that shark in the face and serve him up as sushi at my next party.”  
“What?” Alec laughed, laying his head on Magnus’ chest.  
“Go to sleep Alexander.” Magnus whispered, kissing the top of Alec’s head. “You’re completely safe.”  
“I know,” Alec replied, letting his eyes close. “I’m with you.”


End file.
